Lilting Windchimes
by Grac3
Summary: Lunafreya requires some time alone, but Gentiana convinces her that company is better. Essentially PWP. Gentiuna. Pre-Kingsglaive.


**Spoilers for:** Chapter 12, End of Days

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

Her skin tingled. She needed to be alone, she need to sort herself out; but first, she needed to get out of this ridiculous dress.

She stood before her full-length mirror, contemplating how to go about removing the garment. She hadn't been able to get into it without assistance.

A figure appeared behind her.

Gentiana placed her hands on her: one on her shoulder, the other pulling on the zip of her dress.

"You did well today." Gentiana's voice was the trill of windchimes, and, coupled with her soft touch, served only to heighten Lunafreya's hysteria.

"Gentiana…" Lunafreya gasped.

Gentiana's hands stilled.

"Your heart races, my Lady."

Lunafreya gulped.

"I… I will not require your assistance this evening."

Gentiana smiled, a coy action. She didn't move her hands, but leaned forward until her lips were by Lunafreya's ear.

"You may not require it. But do you wish it?"

Lunafreya could barely think.

"Shiva…"

Gentiana smirked. "You commit no sin, Lunafreya. You need only say 'no'."

Lunafreya tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. Instead, she merely whispered.

"Yes."

Gentiana nipped at Lunafreya's earlobe with her teeth. She continued unzipping Lunafreya's dress, dragging the pad of her thumb down her skin as it was exposed.

Lunafreya's breath caught in her throat.

When the zip could travel no further, Gentiana placed her palm against Lunafreya's back and traced up to her shoulder blades. She slipped her hands beneath the straps of the dress and pushed it off her shoulders.

The dress pooled around Lunafreya's feet.

Gentiana brushed her hands across Lunafreya's shoulders and down her arms, her sides, her hips, her bum, her legs. She knelt behind Lunafreya and took hold of the dress.

Lunafreya stepped out of it, her heels clicking on the floor.

Gentiana picked up the dress and walked over to the wardrobe, hanging it up and zipping it.

Lunafreya stared at her reflection, clad in only heels, knickers, and a bra.

Gentiana appeared behind her again. She stepped closer, then grabbed Lunafreya around the waist and pulled her backwards, flush against her.

"Oh!" Lunafreya gasped. Gentiana's breasts were pressing into her back.

Gentiana lowered her lips to Lunafreya's neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her pulse.

Lunafreya sighed.

Gentiana's free hand came to rest on Lunafreya's hip, then travelled up her side and onto her ribcage. All the while, her lips stayed on her neck, sucking softly.

Lunafreya could barely breathe.

Gentiana dragged her hand lower, over her stomach and over the fabric of her knickers. She slipped a finger between her legs, pressing upwards once.

"Hmm…" Lunafreya's eyes slipped closed.

Gentiana pushed the rest of her hand in the gap, then outwards. Lunafreya moved her leg.

Gentiana brought her hand back up. She hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of Lunafreya's knickers and then further down still.

"Ah!"

Lunafreya rolled her head back, and Gentiana sucked harder as her fingers worked.

Lunafreya dissolved into shivers, whimpers, and moans as Gentiana held her tight. She barely noticed when Gentiana pulled her head away, for she was on the edge of oblivion.

"Lunafreya."

Gentiana's soft, lilting accent reached her, but she was so far gone…

"Lunafreya, look up."

Lunafreya did as she was told, raising her head from Gentiana's shoulder and looking back at the mirror.

Gentiana's eyes were open.

"Oh…"

Lunafreya broke, her mouth open in a silent scream as her body wracked. Gentiana kept a tight hold around her until she calmed.

She was left a quivering mess when Gentiana pulled away, barely having the strength to stay upright.

Gentiana's eyes were closed again.

"Are you alright, Lunafreya?"

Lunafreya nodded, gasping for breath.

Gentiana smiled. She slipped her hand into Lunafreya's and turned her around to face her. Lunafreya reached her free hand up to Gentiana's shoulder.

"I think… I think I needed that."

Gentiana curtseyed. "And I am always ready to serve you."

Lunafreya blushed.

"But… what about you?"

"Do not worry about me. Not today."

"But another day?"

Gentiana inclined her head. "If you wish."

"I… I do."

"Very well." Gentiana let go of Lunafreya's hand. "Another day, then."


End file.
